


Ave Victoria

by orphan_account



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), warhammer inquistion shinanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inquistior Victoria. An inquistior who is shunned by the Inquistion by her more radical and sometimes heretical methods.From hiring strange creatures to her retinue to having a hertic openly serve them it doesn't matter to her...She will dealjustice in the name of the Emepror with a thunderous applause. Hunting a hertic across the sector and infecting the most influential people of the Impruim. The roots of heresy on galactic scale draws near and Victoria will not stand idle at face of such odds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this! I do hope you enjoy these characters as much as I enjoy writting them.

Inquistior Victoria knelt down, her hammer over her shoulder as her Crimson augmented eye stared down at Duke Samlin Glenn, a look of pure terror of the pale pudgy face reflected back at him.

"Samlin..Look at what you've done your wife and son and even your loyal servants. All dead because of you.."  
Glenn risked a glance around the room as he quickly shut his eyes as he saw the mangled form of his family,  
Their blood staining the carpet.  
He shoot a look at the smug Inquisitors' face   
"I'LL KILL YOU!!" He shot up before Victoria as simple as dropping a toy let go of her hammer over him.   
"GAH-"  
"Eh'pupupup...not one word my friend, heavy isn't it? It takes a vast amount of augmentation to carry it, only one of my occupation could possibly receive such gear" She said playfully,

She smirked as she watched him turn white as he clawed over the hammer,  
"As much as I love watching a Heretic struggle, i could watch this for days believe me but their are people of higher authority wanting to put you to trial. For allowing taint to spread into   
The innocent populace." She simply took the hammer off Glenn. He coughed and gasped for breath.

"Do not try anything," she shot him a look before turning to the robed inhuman form behind her. "Search for any other members of his court, posthaste."

They nodded in reply and with such grace they're cloak dragged across the floor making them look like a specter as they slid away from the Inquisitor. Victoria sighed as she turned to Glenn.

"By all means, Glenn you must be wondering out of all your family, out of all the nobles your still breathing.  
What do you think Glenn? Why?"  
He shuddered at the murderous glint in the Inquisitors eye's. "Because I'm the Duke of the planet Lok V?"  
"Semi-correct," she shrugged   
"It's because you good sir met with a heretic who let the seed of heresy into nobles of this fair city and you good sir stand accused of heresy, you shall lead me to him and you will serve as I see fit."

Samlin was outraged, why? Why should he listen to this lunatic who came in to his home smashing everything with a hammer? She didn't even say she was an inquistior she just shot the Durnigs just to the left of him and then proceeded to go on a rampage with her cloaked specter!

He was born here, on Lok inherited everything. Inherited his title, his money, after his dear old dad hit the sack. He died peacefully, said the Ecclesiarchy twit during his father sermons.

Though far from the truth. His father died with such a burning pain in his heart, his lungs felt like they were being filled with spiders crawling and eating his insides filling it to the brim with the feeling of eggs being hatched and more vile creatures spawn but that's just what they told him on the label, he was just glad their was no blood he detested blood.  
he is the middle child and was left to be out shadowed by his brothers Nemm and Yur'nn.

But he took care of that too they died as they were traveling to the port and died in a crash...  
He was dangerous and by the Dark Prince he knew it! Why should this lap dog of the Emperor command him!?

The Inquistior seemed to look as if she was concerned awaiting her   
companion. She turned back to him and seemed to just notice the scowl on his face and with a knowing smile,  
she nodded. "Ah your wondering what 'you' get from the deal?" She asked,  
"No the thought never crossed my mind! I am but a humble servant to the Emperor and like a loyal hound I will be commanded and fed and shit on the floor!!" His noble voice breaking into a savage roar as he huffed and puffed.

Victoria with a cherry smile,  
"Oh! Is that so? Well then I wo-"  
"NO! I want something!"  
She sneered as she held her hammer.  
"But you said-"  
"That was a joke! I was mocking you! You understand !? M.O.C.K.I.N.G YOU"

"Okay..Okay.." It looked like it took all her effort not to smash him with her hammer. "Wanna hear my real offer?"  
"Yes..Excite me this day has been awfully lacking in excitement already"  
He rolled his eyes. She knelt once more and stared at him as she sighed.

"I will make you unknown to the imperium at large and make sure you leave even the highest records. You will virtually be invisible and you may enjoy your...Hedonistic lifestyle in any sector at large! Imagine on an ocean world and you in undergarments,  
'Living it up' all I ask in return is that you shall return my humble generosity   
With complete loyalty...are we in concord?" 

Samlin Glenn nodded, if what this dog   
promises holds true then that means he can enjoy himself in peace and with absence of pride he nodded like a dog in heat. She smiled as she lifted him up and gave a look to his family, a mournful look that says it couldn't have been avoided. That was absolute bullshit in Glenn's mind since it could have been avoided if she had not shot his wife. She turned to him   
"You ..honestly don't care do you?"  
"No, they never mattered to me." He answered honestly, he married his wife,whom he had trouble recalling if her name was Abbey or Sadie for money. 

She turned swiftly and called out in some strange dialect. The cloaked figure titled what seemed to be a head under the hood and shot a look of curiosity to The Inquistior, She gave a curt nod and the specter followed,   
It unsettled Glenn how 'it' moved.

"You shall see my dagger. All it takes is just if you look at me the wrong way.." It's voice sounded other worldly  
and alien like a echo in a theatre.

"Eirlys behave~" the Inquisitor said coyly, Eirlys gave a disgusted sigh but a seemingly familiar one as if she goes through this everyday with her.

They walked out of the castle seeing his gardens trampled on in a fire fight that had past not too long ago send a thought of pure malice through his mind. Seeing a gaudy and blocky ship landing next to his home was an even greater insult as the inquisitor banged the side door repeatedly with her fist.

"By the Emperor's decomposed balls inquisitor! She can't handle such man handling!" An accented voice was heard inside the ship.   
"OI Nestor that's heresy on the finest level!" She chuckled,   
"Everything's damned heresy! It's a bloody work hazard when you drive an inquisitor it is! Now get your asses moving before I'll fly without yeh!"  
Nestor commanded his speech slurred.

 

"Now Samy let's be off shall we?"  
She asked as the door to her ship opened as and Nestor stood proudly his hands by his side and his cigar in his mouth and his old rouge trader hat sat idly titling to the side.

"Come on then! Or unless you got ..Other guests with yeh" he eyed Glenn. "No Nestor there's almost no space with your ass on board." She smirked. Gasping he looked at her with a toothy grin.  
"An whut about you!? Your fat arse take two seats it does!"  
"What about Eirlys? She has a.."  
They both turned to Eirlys who seemed disgusted with the conversation at hand as she turned around and went to her chambers and closed the door. 

"Truth be folded I don't think she has an arse." Said Nestor as he sat in his chair and roared. "Engines are ready!   
We ride to Victory! We ride to-"  
"Shut up you old goat." Said Glenn   
"OI you can't just talk to the captin like that ye shit!"  
"Both of you shut up and just get us out Nestor we don't want to be here once he shows up."  
"Aye that tattooed prick..."

 

The ship launched as they left orbit Glenn contemplated on the vastness of the sector as he saw his planet slowly fade into view. By tomorrow he will have to keep his promise for any hope of survival he will have to reveal   
What dreaded secrets he learned on that night and how far he is willing to keep that secret. He casted such thoughts out for he doesn't know if any of them are a psykers or not.

He let his thoughts be clear as their was no sound but the mechanical purrs of the ship and the humming of Nestor which was calm and soothing almost like a lullaby to a child.

He dreamt of a pig being impaled by a mighty bull with horns so polished and covered with growing ivy.

that was the last image he saw before he awoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
